Inner World
An inner world is a world created during the Spirit Void stage of Spirit Cultivation. The inner world provides a convenient place to store the Soul and Spirit, while also protecting them through a spatial gate. It also helps store Primals and Elements for the user in the form of an Elemental Pellet for Elements and the Sun for Primals. Finally, a Black Hole for Grandmist. Inner worlds cannot grow larger than a Black Hole until one is a True God. (Enforced by the Heavenly Dao) Benefits World compresses onto the Spirit, enabling a much greater density of mana. The Inner World is also used as a container for excess Qi, Belief, and Mana. Once an Inner World is created, as long as one's body can stand the void, they can transport it inside the inner world, leaving only a spatial pathway visible. Their Spirit and Body are disconnected, yet connected. Living things can be stored in the Inner world once it reaches the Moon size. They can be used to gather Belief, albiet at a small rate compared to True Gods who have galaxies at their fingertips. Protection Greatly improves Psionic and Magical defenses, as they must follow a Spatial pathway instead of a direct attack. Those attacks must also go through the distance of an entire world to finally hit the Spirit and Mind. This does not defend the physical mind, as that is fair game. Most Psions will wipe their physical brain clean anyway to prevent it from giving any details to other Psions. Most people protect their inner world pathway with a mix of Mana, Magic, and Psi. Some who are also Divine Essence cultivators can protect it with a Dao Formation, like the Palace Formation when they move their body inside of the Inner World. Spirits (or Gods) that do not have a body usually create an Artificial Spirit around the Inner World entrance, which can help hide the fact that they have an inner world since most non-psions cannot directly view an inner world past a spirit's defenses. Lich God-Kings also do this since the divine body that they steal usually isn't that strong and it helps elude to the fact that they are a Lich, albeit a body with no Qi or Vitality, but more the same as they can simulate the aura of those. Attacks if one is strong enough they can enter somebody else's inner world with their body, a teleportation circle, or a short-teleport using Qi. Some Dao Techniques are specifically designed to follow the spatial pathway and obliterate the spirit from the inside as the Dao of Energy is a Divine Concept, which is learned in the later half of divinity. Finally, if one is at the Dao Fruit of Grandmist or at the Grandmist body, they can just punch a non-Black Hole Inner World and it would instantly collapse, freeing the spirit to be reincarnated or destroyed. The body is also destroyed if it was hidden inside. However, if the body was a Grandmist Body, then the cultivator can return to it before the space gets removed. Collapse Once an Inner World is collapsed, a Divine Spirit must create the Inner World again and start at the Spirit Void. The majority of the Mana, Qi, Vitality, Psi, and mass that they had stored in the inner world gets released from the space and normally returns as Primals or Elements into the air. Growth New Elements and matter are introduced into the Inner world by opening a Spatial Gate using the Spatial Spirit stage's abilities. See True God on how their inner Galaxy is nourished if one is in the True Grandmist Void. Survival in the Void Qi and Mana are technically Primals, so one can run off of the Inner World in the True Grandmist Void as an energy source. True Gods can form a Primordial Dao to turn them into primals inside of their Inner Galaxy. However, if one cannot protect the spatial hole with the Dao of Grandmist then they cannot enter their body into the Inner World. Category:Cultivation